10 Years
by dibs4ever
Summary: It's time for the gangs 10 years high school reunion. Alot has happened in the past 10 years. People have drifted apart and some have drifted closer together. But sometimes a reunion is all you need to bring people back together and perhaps change everything. After all life doesn't always pan out like you thought it would when you were in high school.
1. Chapter 1

**I almost always make the first chapter of my stories short to see if people are interested, so let me know in the reviews and the next one will be longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

 _In Pensacola, Florida_

Betty decided to grab one last bobby pin just in case, and threw it into her cosmetics bag. She stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Drake are you sure you don't want to go?" she asked the man lying in the neatly made bed watching tv

The tall and lean dark haired blue-eyed man slid off the bed and walked toward her "Sweetie, we already had this discussion. You're the one who graduated from Riverdale. Aside from you growing up there I have zero ties there." He leaned forward and kissed her lips "Besides, I have a lot of business work that needs to be done. You go and have fun catching up with old friends"

Betty shot him a smile

 _In Riverdale_

Archie rolled over in his bed and groaned, his 10-year reunion was this weekend and what did he have to show for it?  
Nothing, sure he was doing a fantastic job helping run his father's construction business. But what else was there. Here he was unmarried, single and living in a one bedroom apartment alone. He hadn't even slept with a girl since he didn't know when. It wasn't that he couldn't get a girl. He had aged exceptionally well, he still had all his fiery red hair and was just as fit as ever. It's just that at 28 he was tired of the same old occasional hook up or relationship that wasn't going anywhere.

 _Elsewhere in Riverdale_

Betty walked through the terminal of the small Riverdale airport holding her purse and carry-on bag close to her side.

"Aunt Betty!" She heard an excited voice shout

She turned to see her 12-year-old niece running toward her, her red hair flowing

Betty smiled and dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around the young girl "Hey girl!"

Soon the red heads blonde twin brother joined them. Betty outstretched an arm bringing the boy into a group hug before standing back up

"Look at you two, you've grown so much!" she said ruffling their hair before smiling and walking further toward her sister

"Polly!" Betty smiled hugging her sister

"Hey, Drake didn't come?" Polly asked looking around

Betty shook her head "No you know he's a business man so always working. Besides he probably wouldn't have had fun anyways" she shrugged

Polly nodded

"You sure Reggie doesn't mind me bunking at you guys place?" Betty asked

Polly shook her head "Of course not, in fact he's thrilled. Since he's head of the reunion committee he's having a little pre-reunion dinner tonight at Pop's. Anyone who can make it is invited" she said as they began to walk to luggage claim

"Are you going to dad's dinner Aunt Betty?" her nephew asked looking up at her as he walked beside her

Betty laughed and ruffled his hair "Of course sweetie, I haven't had a Pop's milkshake in years"

"You haven't been to Riverdale in years" her niece piped up

Polly looked at Betty and shrugged, she wasn't wrong

After a moment of awkward silence Betty smiled "Well I'm here now, so I guess that just means we will have to make the most of my week here!" she encouraged as she grabbed her bag of the belt

 _In Miami Florida_

"Mommy, I don't want to wear this shirt!" the 5-year-old dark haired blue eyed boy pouted lifting the shirt up off the suitcase his mother was packing for him

"Oh, Sawyer it looks so nice on you though" his mother whose hair color matched his said with a smile

Sawyer crossed his arms "But it feels all stiff" he grumbled

"But you are mommy's handsome little stud muffin and I want all my old friends to see how handsome you are"

The boy returned her compliment with a dimple filled smile

There was a knock then the door opened "Ms. Lodge the cab is here to take you to the airport" the elderly butler informed

Veronica smiled "Thank you , Sawyer grab your carry-on bag and follow mommy" she said zipping up his bag as Mr. Busby came in to assist her

 _Also in Riverdale_

Jughead slid off his jacket and set it on the coat hanger as he made his way into the trailer. He went to his laptop and turned it on then went to the kitchen to heat himself up some dinner as he waited for his laptop to start up.

His phone buzzed, as he read the text a smile spread on his face. He quickly texted back before pulling out his food. Homemade lasagna with a side of garlic toast. He loved having home cooked meals ready for him to heat up and enjoy at his convenience

With his food in hand he made his way back to the table where his laptop was ready for him to begin his task at hand

Cracking his knuckles Jughead typed into the internet browser: _._ Once on the sites homepage he clicked on the link lined Jughead Jones: Editor. He logged in and took a bite of food, ready to begin his work for the night


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope people do realize that this is a Barchie fanfiction. I don't want people to get into this story only to be disappointed. Thank you for the reviews so far! Please keep them coming.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

Archie heard the all too familiar chime of the bells to Pops ring as he entered the familiar diner he basically grew up in

"Good Morning Mr. Andrews, I'm assuming you'd like your morning usual?" Pops asked as he approached the counter

Archie nodded "Yes please but please call me Archie" he let out a chuckle "Mr. Andrews is my father"

Pops smiled as he made Archie his cup of coffee "Of course son, here you are" he said setting the To-go cup on the counter along with a brown paper bag that contained a warm croissant

Archie smiled and gathered the belongings while placing money on the counter

"Thank you, Pops, you'll be able to make it to the reunion dinner tonight right?" Archie asked taking a sip of his coffee

Pops let out a chuckle "I may be old but I'm not dead, of course I'll be there. I haven't seen some of your old pals in almost 10 years"

Archie nodded "Me to Pops, me too. Well I better get going to work. See you tonight." Archie waved off before heading back out the door

* * *

Jughead walked around his office at The Register, stuffing his bag with everything he'd need for this weekend's reunion it was ironic that he was reporting his own high school reunion. He only hoped that he'd live up to the expectations everyone was holding him too. He looked down at his phone

 _" You're coming to Pops tonight?"_ the text read

A grin grew as he texted back **" Is that a question or an order."**

A few seconds later he received another text _" Depends what your answer is"_ then before he could text back another text came through " _Keep in mind I'm excited about our high school reunion and I love Pops food_ " she implied what his answer should be

Jughead shook his head in amusement and texted back **"Yes I'm going to Pops tonight. Will you be off in time for us to go together or will you meet me there?"**

He grabbed a backup camera and put it in his bag as he waited for her to text back

 _"I won't get back in Riverdale till 8 so I'll meet you at Pops"_

Jughead texted back a quick okay and finished packing

* * *

"Mommy this is where you used to live?" Sawyer asked standing on the sidewalk as Veronica helped the bellhop unload their bags

"Well not at the hotel sweetie, but yes mommy lived in Riverdale when she was in high school"

The little boy looked around at his surroundings in awe

"And tonight, we are going to Pops" she said picking the little boy up

"Pops?" Sawyer tilted his head

Veronica nodded "Yes. I used to go there all the time with my friends. I'll let you have any milkshake you want. I'm telling you they are the best in the whole world"

Sawyer threw his arms up "Milkshake! Yay!"

* * *

Reggie walked around Pops making small talk with the old classmates who had begun to arrive

He heard the bell ring and turned to see the next classmate who had arrived. It was Archie Andrews, quickly Reggie made his way over to talk to him

"Archie Andrews, long time now see" Reggie grinned

Archie turned and leaned back against the counter "Reggie Mantle. How are you?"

Reggie nodded "I'm great, life is good. I see your dad's construction business is really taking over building in Riverdale"

Archie nodded "Yeah, it's nice too that I can do most of the work and just let dad enjoy life"

Reggie smiled "Is he coming tonight? I saw him last week, but he wasn't sure if he could make it"

"Yeah, he should be here, I called him on my way over and he was finishing up getting ready" Archie explained

"Yeah, the wife and kids should be here soon" Reggie said looking around the diner as more classmates continued to arrive more quickly

"How's that going for you?" Archie asked curious

Reggie had legally adopted Polly's twins 6 years ago, 2 years after they were married

Reggie nodded "Good, the kids are growing up little Jason has been begging Polly and I to let him play football and Hannah she wants to start cheerleading"

Archie laughed "That's interesting"

Reggie nodded "Tell me about it, this whole reunion has me thinking about how my life has definitely not turned out like I thought it would. In the beginning after the twins were born I was just helping Polly out since Jason was one of my best friends. But helping with those kids made me realize life wasn't all about me. It made me mature, from there I fell in love and got married then adopted my dead friend's children. But honestly, they mean everything to me, I wouldn't have it any other way"

Archie shot him a smile. "Hey Jughead, is here!" he waved as the raven-haired man entered the establishment

Jughead walked over to them and smiled "Hey guys, how are you?"

Archie gave him a quick hug "How ya been Jug?"

Jughead nodded "Pretty good, work has been vicious but Im managing"

Reggie nodded "I feel ya, where's your other half?"

Jughead smiled "Well since she works out of town she has to come straight from work. But she'll be here soon. What about you? Where's your family?"

"They'll be here soon; Polly and Betty are getting ready along with the kids" he explained

"Betty is in town?" Archie and Jughead said in unison

Reggie laughed nodding his head "Yes and luckily she's alone, I don't know if I could handle a whole week of that. I'm going to go socialize some more. I'll see you two later" Reggie waved walking off

After Jughead and Archie placed their orders to Pops, they turned and saw Veronica enter holding the hand of a small boy.

"Who is that with Ronnie?" Archie asked

Jughead looked at him and smirked "You haven't seen the girl in almost 8 years and the first thing you ask is who the kid is?"

Archie shrugged "You haven't seen her longer then I have, don't deny your thinking the same thing"

Jughead rolled his eyes "Let's go ask her then"

They pushed their selves up off the counter and made their way through the crowd toward the front where she was

"Archie and Jughead. I should have known you two would be here" Veronica smiled upon seeing them

Archie smiled "Long time no see Ronnie, how are you?" he said hugging her

"It's been so long" she said releasing him from the hug and moving to hug Jughead

"How are you guys? I hear you two stayed in your roots" she asked

Jughead nodded "Yes, although we don't see each other very often due to our schedules. I'm the head editor at The Register I'm actually reporting our reunion"  
Veronica nodded "That's awesome Jug, what about you Archikins?"

Archie smiled at his old nickname "Taking over my dad's company"

Veronica nodded "Awesome, I've been busy with my fashion empire in Miami"

Archie glanced down at the boy ready to ask about him when he suddenly piped up "Aunt Betty!" he said happily darting across the room. The three of them watched as he ran and jumped into Bettys awaiting arms. She picked him up and huggeed him tightly as she made her way over to them

"How's my boy?" she asked

He smiled "Great! Mommy says I can have a milkshake!"

Betty laughed "Well you are in for a treat because Pops has the best in the world"

"Betty" Jughead cut in

Catching her attention Betty looked at the two boys and smiled

"Jughead" she sighed setting Sawyer down and embracing Jughead in a hug

She turned to Archie "Hey Arch!" she smiled throwing her arms around his shoulders

"Hey Bets" he said hugging her back

"Mommy who are these guys?" Sawyer asked nervously clutching onto Veronicas arm

She smiled and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders

"This is mommy and Aunt Bettys best friends from high school, Jughead and Archie."

"Hi" the boy waved

"Archie and Jughead this is Sawyer Herman Lodge my son" Veronica said happily

"Sawyer that's a unique name" Archie commented

"Betty helped picked it out, he's named in reference to one of the most iconic authors of all time" Veronica said proudly

"Mark Twain a very well-respected, timeless and intelligent author" Jughead noted

Betty smiled "Exactly why we picked it"

"We?" Archie asked raising an eyebrow

Veronica waved a hand "Betty and I, Sawyer will be 5 in 2 weeks, so about 6 years ago Betty and I were roommates in Miami together. My career was really starting to take off and I didn't have much time to date at all. Plus, I found that I quite preferred being alone. It aloud me to do things my way, but at the same time I really wanted to be a mom, so I thought to myself I'm an independent woman and this is the 21st century so I thought I can do it by myself"

Betty smiled and bent down to the boy's height "So we went to the 'Baby store' and I helped her go through tons of eligible baby making 'helpers' finally we found a profile that we both agreed was the perfect match" she said referring to a sperm bank

Veronica nodded "Yeah, B was thinking about doing the same thing until about 3 months later when she met lover boy and he moved her a 10 hour drive away from us"

Betty stood up and looked at her rolling her eyes

"Who's loverboy?" Jughead asked

"Oh, Jug do you listen to anything I tell you?" a smiling face asked as she approached them

"Cheryl? Oh my God how have you been?" Betty smiled hugging her

"Great, it's awesome to finally see you all. I feel like it's ben forever" she smiled

"How was work?" Jughead asked giving her a hug

"Just the daily life of being a lawyer, but the traffic back to town was terrible" she said rolling her eyes "But it is great to finally see Veronica's adorable little sperm donor baby and Betty let me see the ring!" she smiled widely

Betty slowly rose her hand for Cheryl to exam the shimmering ring.

"God it's beautiful and so big!" Cheryl gushed

Betty smiled and brought her hand down

"Betty your engaged?" Archie asked

Betty nodded "Yeah his name is Drake his family owns one of the biggest hotel chains in Florida, the wedding is in about 3 months. "she explained "I'm just curious Cheryl, we haven't seen each other in 8 years. How do you know so much about Ronnie and me?" she asked

Cheryl shot her a grin "Our Niece is very gossipy, definitely a Blossom trait"

Veronica sighed "It's a shame that Kevin and Moose couldn't make it tonight"

"Will they make it to the reunion?" Archie asked

Betty nodded "Yeah, they had a big meeting with their adoption councilor, but they are flying out of LA tonight"

For the next few hours they all talked, drank milkshakes and caught up on their lives today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave a review letting me know if your enjoying it so far**

 **Disclaimer:I dont own Young Justice or DC**

"Well that was a nice dinner" Betty said flopping down on her sisters living room couch

Polly smiled widely and sat down next to her "You and Archie sure seemed to hit it off" she winked

Betty smiled and rolled her eyes "Pols I'm a married woman"

Polly shook her head "Engaged" she corrected "And just because you're getting married doesn't mean you can't admit Archie is still as hot as ever"

"Hey!" Reggie said offended as he walked into the room carrying glasses of water

Polly laughed and stood up walking toward her husband "Your still hot too baby." She pecked his lips "You and that little gut you've gained in the last 10 years" she smiled patting his belly

Betty let out a giggle "That little scruff on Archie's face is pretty cute" she admitted

Reggie laughed "Yeah it only took Andrews till he was 25 to be able to grow facial hair"

Betty smiled "Do you guys see him a lot?"

Polly shook her head "Not really, we're busy with family stuff and work. He's a single man running a construction company."

"Our lives are pretty different. We talk every few months and catch up on our lives but that's about it. Honestly we see Fred Andrews more then we see him" Reggie explained

"Doe's, Fred still live in the house next to mom and dad" Betty asked

Polly nodded "He sure doe's"

Betty smiled thinking back at his childhood growing up with Archie Andrews next door

* * *

Archie tossed the keys onto the table as he made his way into his home. After grabbing a beer from the fridge, he sat down on the couch of his small living room

He had a great time catching up with old friends. And seeing everyone made him anticipate the official reunion even more. But along with seeing his old friends it made him reflect even more on his life today.

Reggie was married to Polly Cooper, working as an Architect and raising 2 12-year old's heck he said they were even thinking about adding a baby to the family.

Veronica was living in Miami the head of her own fashion line that was quickly growing, on top of that she was a single mom to an almost 5-year-old.

Jughead was the editor for the local paper and was in a serious relationship with probably the last person he thought he would date, Cheryl Blossom. He knew it wouldn't be long before they were engaged they had already been living together for over a year. Speaking of Cheryl, she was a Lawyer at one of the biggest law firms in the tri state area

He'd be seeing Kevin and Moose tomorrow. He really wished he could have made it to their wedding 2 years ago, but he was busy with work. They were adopting the baby girl they had been fostering for the past year.

And Betty, she was engaged to some rich hotel heir I. Pensacola. Living the life of having a big house on the beach, and was helping him run the chain.

He took a long sip of his beer and threw his head back on the couch. Time sure has flown

* * *

"Hey Drake, I thought I'd call you and let you know that I'm back at my sister and brother in laws" Betty spoke into her phone. She paused for a moment while Drake responded "Did I wake you? You sound tired."

She walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room as she continued to speak to her fiancé

Reggie looked at Polly as she rolled her eyes "When are you going to tell your sister you hate Drake" he asked handing her the clean dish

Polly took it from him and began to dry it "I don't hate him I just..."

"Strongly dislike him?" Reggie suggested

Polly shrugged "He's good to Betty. He does well for himself and can provide for her"

Reggie shook his head "I still don't like him. There's something weird about him, he doesn't attempt to connect with any of your family plus they've been together for four years now and he's never once been to Riverdale" he pointed

Polly sent him a soft smile "Betty says work keeps them busy, plus we better get used to him being around, he's going to be her husband in 3 months"

* * *

The next night, Betty rode with Reggie, Polly and the twins to the reunion.

Upon entering Riverdale High there was a large poster containing many photos of everyone from their class during their high school days.

"Mom, I thought you graduated the year before Dad, Aunt Betty and Aunt Cheryl?" Hannah asked noticing a black and white photo on the poster of Polly

She nodded "I did, but your father would have graduated with them" she explained pointing to Jason sitting beside her. Polly was dressed in her cheerleading uniform while Jason was in his football one. They were smiling at each other not taking notice of the camera

Reggie bent down to be at the twin's height as little Jason marveled the photo. "You know champ, aside from the blonde hair you look a lot like him" he said resting a hand on his back

Jason looked over at him and smiled "You know I love you dad, it's just sometimes I wish I got a chance to meet him" he said pointing to Jason

Reggie nodded "I know" he said patting little Jason's back

Hannah smiled "Who do I look like daddy?"

Reggie laughed "You my little strawberry look just like your mom, just with red hair"

Betty stood off to the side looking at other photos, giving her sister and her family a little space

"Ah to be young again" she heard a familiar voice say. She turned to see Jughead and Cheryl

"Hey, you two" Betty turned giving them both a hug

"To be fair I think Betty and I aged rather nicely" Cheryl pointed out

"Hey" Jughead acted mockingly offended.

"I'm just kidding Jug, you look more handsome then ever" she leaned forward pecking his cheek

"I better head in and set up" Jughead said nodding toward the heavy bag he was carrying on his shoulder

"I should go in and help him" Cheryl noted sending Betty a hug and following after Jughead

Betty continued down the hallway that was decorated with memorabilia from her high school days. Championship trophies, newspaper articles, popular media from 10 years ago and many photo boards. She stopped at one that was themed suppurative, seeing a familiar red head standing in front of it

"Hey there" she made herself known, causing him to turn around

Betty!" Archie smiled giving her a hug

Betty looked over the bored "I forgot about that" Betty said pointing at a photo of her and Archie sitting next to each other smiling widely. He had his lettermen jacket on and his guitar across his chest. Betty had her legs crossed with a pen and notepad

"Most likely to succeed, I forgot about that" Betty grinned

Archie nodded "Yeah, and neither one of us ended up doing the career everyone figured we'd get into"

Betty nodded sadly then shrugged "Well you know, life makes its own choices"

"Hey, look its Moose and Kevin!" Archie pointed seeing them at the entrance

Archie and Betty made their way down to the end of the hallway

"Hey guys long time no see" Betty said hugging Kevin and then Moose

"This must be Juliet." Archie said smiling at the one year old in Kevin's arms.

Moose nodded "This is our little princess, who will officially be ours in less than a month"

"But, considering we've fostered her since she was 1 day old she's been our daughter since long before that" Kevin added earning a nod from Moose

Betty smiled at the little girl. She had beautiful sun kissed skin from being of Hispanic decent, big brown eyes and curly dark hair. "She is adorable" she noted

"It looks like everyone is arriving, why don't we head on inside?" Archie suggested

Everyone agreed, and they made their way into the gym, where the main events of the reunion were being held

"Aunt Betty!" Sawyer ran across the gym floor

Betty smiled and scooped him up, hugged him tightly then set him back down

"Who is this little stud muffin?" Kevin noted seeing the little boy

"I am Sawyer Hermine Lodge" Sawyer said proudly as he held onto Bettys hand

Moose looked surprised "So this is Ronnie little boy?"

Sawyer shook his head "I'm not little, I'll be 5 next week" he pointed

Moose held up his hands in mock defense "Oh, I'm sorry"

Veronica made her way through the crowd "Sorry about that Betty. Sawyer don't run away from me while I'm in heals. I can't chase after you"

Sawyer pouted "Sorry mommy"

"Betty let me see that rock of yours" Kevin grinned as he passed Juliet over to Moose

Betty smiled and brought her hand up for him to examine

"Dang girl, if you fell overbred on a ship you'd sink straight to the bottom" Kevin joked "So big day is coming up. You nervous?"

Betty shrugged "A little, but I have my beautiful maid of honor here to support me" she waved toward Veronica "And my adorable ring bearer" she ruffled Sawyers hair

"I don't like Mr. Drake" Sawyer grumbled crossing his arms across his chest

Betty gave an awkward smiled

"Sorry B, I tried talking to him about that- "Veronica began to say

Betty shook her head and bent down to Sawyers height "Sweetie, why don't you like Drake?"

Sawyer shook his head "I don't know. I just don't"

Betty smiled "But he likes you" she said trying to encourage the young boy

"Well I like him way better then Mr. Drake" Sawyer said pointing up at Archie

Veronica smiled "You just met him yesterday, you've known Mr. Drake your whole life"

Sawyer shrugged "Well I like Mr. Archie better. You should marry him Aunt Betty"

Betty let out a nervous cough while Archie turned red. Moose and Kevin began laughing

Veronica pulled Sawyer aside and explained to him that he couldn't just tell people they should get married.

Betty and Archie decided to see what else was going on, they made their way to the center of the gym where a band was playing

"Wanna dance?" Archie asked

Betty smiled and nodded, placing her hand in his as he lead her out to the dance floor

"So, Sawyer, he's something isn't her" Archie said making light conversation as they swayed to the music

Betty smiled and nodded "Tell me about it, he's so much like Ronnie it's scary."

Archie laughed and twirled her around

"So, what about you Arch, any lucky lady in your life right now?" Betty asked

Archie shook his head "None at the moment"

Betty gasped "Former lady killer Archie Andrews is single"

Archie laughed "Well I'm over the whole sleeping around thing, I want something real. Something that is for the long run" he explained as the song came to an end

Betty felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a man with a receding hairline

"Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews, why am I not surprised that you two found each other" the man grinned

Betty tilted her head "I'm sorry who are you?" she asked

The man laughed "You two don't recognize me?"

Archie shook his head

"Let's see if this this jolts your memory 'Dilton Doiley plays with gun'" he said in a mocking female voice tone

Betty and Archie's jaws dropped "Dilton Doiley?" Betty said

Dilton nodded "That's me, gee I didn't think hair made that much of a difference" he said rubbing is bald scalp

"What have you been up too?" Archie asked as they stepped off the dance floor

Dilton chuckled "Well this probably won't surprise Berry but I'm a gunsmith"

Betty smiled "Your right, it doesn't surprise me"

Dilton dug into his wallet "So if you ever need anything here" he said handing Betty and Archie each one of his business cards "Oh and take a few more, give them to your friends. I'm always looking for new customers" he handed them both two more cards before walking away

"That was weird" Archie said looking at Betty

She nodded "Agreed" she said as she stuffed the cards into her purse

They walked through the crowd and smiled when they saw Fred Andrews who had been invited as an honored guest due to his fatherly impact on many of the students

"Betty Cooper!" His face lit up upon seeing her

She smiled "Mr. Andrews" she smiled giving her a hug

"How have you been sweetie?" he asked

She smiled "Great, and yourself?"

He shrugged "You know same old same old, how long are you in Riverdale for?"

"A week, I'm staying at Polly's"

Fred nodded "Well, if you're in your old neighborhood at all feel free to swing by, I'd love to hear all that you've been up to these past years"

Betty smiled "I definitely will"

"Mr. Andrews!" Hannah made her way through the crowd with Jason close behind both giving Fred a hug

"Hey, you two, are you enjoying yourselves?" he asked

The two nodded

"Great, oh and here" he said giving them each $20.00. "Tell your mom to take you two to the store this weekend so you can get yourselves something"

Betty smiled as she watched them hug Fred again before dashing off into the crowd to find Reggie or Polly

"That was nice of you" Betty thanked him

Archie grinned "He's taken them under his wing as his 'adopted' grandchildren. Just wait till he sees Ronnie and Kevin's kids he's going to do the same thing"

Fred smiled "Oh that's right, I haven't gotten a chance to meet those kiddos yet, I'll have to find them at one point." He looked at Betty "But can you blame me? I'm not getting any younger and my only child here has yet to get married and produce me a grandchild, so I've had to improvise" he defended

Betty let a giggle escape her mouth "I'm sure Archie will find the right girl soon" she assured

Fred nodded "I got your wedding invitation in the mail, congrats! I can't wait to be there"

Archie looked at Betty oddly, he couldn't tell if she didn't know he was looking at her or if she was ignoring him as she continued to talk to his father.

Toward the end of the reunion Archie was talking to some of his former teammates. He noticed Betty from the corner of his eye across the gym talking to Veronica with a sleeping Sawyer on her shoulder. Betty kissed Sawyer on the cheek and waved as Veronica left with him. Betty stood alone for a moment then Reggie, Polly and the kids walked up to her. Archie quickly excused himself and rushed over to Betty

"Hey B wait up!" Archie said

Betty stopped "I'll meet you guys in the car" she told her sister

After they were gone Betty turned to Archie "What's up?"

He smiled his sudden burst of confidence he had a second ago gone "Since you'll be here for a week, we should meet up. At least once. Maybe get coffee or even just go for a walk?" he suggested

To his delight Betty smiled "I'd like that, here give me your phone. I'll put my number in it"

Archie quickly passed his phone to her and watched her program her cell number

"Alright, I sent myself a message so that I have yours" she said passing the phone back

Archie nodded as he slipped his phone back into his pocket "Great, I'll text you later"

He moved in embracing her in a hug

"See ya" he said after pulling back

Betty nodded "Yeah I'll see you" she smiled and walked out of the gym to join her family.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review

Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale

"Alright, JayJay and Hannah, off to bed." Polly ordered about an hour after they all had arrived back at Polly and Reggie's house

"Awe I don't want to" JayJay groaned

Reggie looked at the boy sitting on the floor "I don't think your mother asked if you wanted to. Now go on up to bed. You can both watch 30 minutes of tv in your rooms" he reasoned

The twins seemed to accept his offer because they both got up and went to their rooms without any further complaints

Betty stretched "Ah I think I'm going to go lie down too." She said beginning to stand up

"Betty wait" Reggie stopped her

Betty paused and looked at him questionably

"Reggie and I have something to tell you" Polly said with a smile

"Nobody else knows yet, not even the twins" Reggie continued

"Well come on, spit it out!" Betty said feeling impatient

"I'm pregnant!" Polly said excitingly

A wide grin spread on Betty's face "Oh my God guys that's awesome" she said as she hugged Polly and then Reggie

"How far along?" she asked

Polly smiled "Only 9 weeks, we wanted to wait till I was at least 12 weeks to tell everyone but since you won't be here then we really wanted to give you the news in person"  
Betty smiled "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks, we're pretty excited too. I know the twins are going to go crazy when they found out they're going to have a baby sibling" Reggie said as he put an arm around Polly's shoulder

Betty smiled at them, they were so happy and in love. And now they were adding another addition to their family, Reggie had really helped pull Polly out of her roughest days, He was her biggest supporter and encourager who made her into the confident woman that she was today.

"Congrats again guys!" Betty said giving each of them another hug. "I'll see you in the morning" she bid a goodnight and made her way to her guest bedroom

Betty laid back in the cozy queen-sized bed and fiddled with her thumbs, debating in her head "Should I text him?" she thought "I mean, Drake has never met Archie, he knows about Archie though. And it's not like I'm cheating on Drake, I'm just catching up with an old friend" she continued to think. Betty debated with herself for a few more minutes before an idea came to mind

When he didn't answer when she called him she decided to text him

 **Bold Drake** _Italics Betty_

 _Hey hubby to be!_

 **Hey**

 _So, I got back from my reunion about an hour and a half ago_

 **Oh. How was it?**  
 _It was great I caught up with a lot of old friends that I haven't seen in years. My friend Kevin I told you about and his partner Moose who I also went to school with were there with the baby they are adopting. She is one of the prettiest babies I've ever seen, well besides Sawyer who stole the show like he usually doe's you should have seen him on that dance floor babe. It was adorable_

 **Sounds like you had fun**

 _I did…. My friend Archie…. who I've told you stories about. He wants to meet me for lunch or something tomorrow_

 **That's nice**

 _Are you okay with that?_

 **Sure, whatever you want to do**

Betty couldn't help but smile in relief, she felt better knowing Drake knew she was with Archie and that he was okay with it. Before she could text back he texted her again

 **Listen babe, I'm tired but I'll text you sometime tomorrow okay?**

 _Okay, love you goodnight._

 **You too**

Next Betty went to her contacts and went to her newest contact

* * *

Archie was just dried of after getting out of the shower when he heard his phone go off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and picked his phone up off the bathroom counter

 **Bold Archie** _Italics Betty_

 _Hey_

Archie smiled widely and walked into his bedroom **Oh, Betty hey! How are you**

 _I'm good…even though it's only been an hour and a half since we last saw each other lol_

He chuckled to himself and sat down on his bed **Oh yeah ha-ha I guess that was probably a stupid question**

 _It's all good. I'm flattered that you asked how I was. So, are you still free tomorrow?_

 **Of course, why you want to meet up still?**

 _Yeah, I'd really love to catch up with you_

 **Me too, when is good for you?**  
 _Whenever, my day is completely clear_

 **Mine too, why don't we just make a whole day out of it then? I'll pick you up from Reggie's around 10, we'll go to lunch and we can just drive around. I'll show you everything that's changed in Riverdale since you've been away**

 _Sounds fantastic_

 **Great I'll see you then! Goodnight Elizabeth Cooper**

 _Goodnight Archibald Andrews_

* * *

The next morning Betty found herself looking in the mirror of the bedroom she was occupying giving her hair one last little touch up

"Aunt Betty there's a man here for you" Hannah said stepping into the room

Betty turned to look at her niece "Tall, red head?" she asked

Hannah grinned and nodded her head

"Tell him I'll be right down" she said

Hannah nodded and skipped out of the room, Betty walked over to the nightstand and grabbed her purse, before making her way down stairs

"Hey" Archie waved from the doorway

"Hey" Betty smiled taking in his light Green button up shirt that made his hair stand out and dark jeans that complimented the shirt nicely

"You look nice" Archie complimented gesturing toward her Green v neck paired with dark blue capris

"Thanks" Betty smiled looking down at herself

"You guys are matching" JayJay piped up from where Hannah and he stood off to the side observing the scene

Archie grinned "Ha ha I guess we are, aren't we?'

"Well I hope you two have a good day, bring her back whenever Arch" Polly teased

Archie sent her a smirk "Will do Polls, and Jay make sure you talk to your dad about football okay?"

JayJay nodded "Sure will coach"

Archie held the door open for Betty as they left the house

"Football?" Betty asked as he lead the way to his car

Archie nodded "Yeah I'm the coach of the junior football team for Riverdale now and JayJay wants to start playing" he explained as he opened the passenger side door for Betty to get in

He walked around to the driver's side and slid in "And you drive a Mustang now?" Betty grinned

Archie smiled "What can I say, the construction business is good" he drove for a few more seconds "Well not that good. This was my dad's he sold it to me for a deal when he got a newer one" he smirked earning a light giggle from Betty

"So, what do you say lunch at Pops?" Betty suggested

Archie nodded "You know me Bets, all these years later and Pops is still my go to"  
They got to Pops and talked about old times for hours not dealing on the present or future but just reminiscing.

"Remember how when you were set perform the class song at graduation one of your guitar strings broke?" Betty said

Archie nodded "Yeah, I was so embarrassed"  
"But Juggie came to the rescue! Did you ever find out how he even had a guitar string on him?" she asked

Archie shook his head "No all these years later and I've never figured it out. But he's Jughead should we really question anything. The guy is a mind reader"  
Betty nodded "Him and Cheryl seem happy" she pointed

Archie nodded "Yeah they do, who da thunk"

Betty nodded in agreement

"Well B, it's already 2" he said pointing to the clock on the wall

Betty glanced over at it "Wow we've been talking away for over 2 hours"

Archie nodded "Let's go do your little tour, it shouldn't take long" he said lying the money for their bill on the table and standing up. Betty followed him

An hour later they were done with their little drive through of Riverdale.

"So, Betts what's on the agenda now?" Archie asked

Betty shrugged "I don't know, if you want you can bring me back to Polly's. I don't want you to feel like you have to spend the entire day with me" she said glancing over at him

Archie let out a chuckle "I don't feel like I have to, I want to. I've missed you Betty, want to come to my place? We can talk some more and catch up?" he suggested

Betty nodded "Yeah I'd like that"


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

Betty stood behind Archie as he unlocked his apartment door. While he was distracted she decided to quickly text her sister

Betty Bold, Polly Italics

" **Hey, just to let you know I'm at Archie's house. Not sure when I'll be home"**

Polly quickly texted back _"Don't worry B, have all the fun you want I won't wait up_

Betty rolled her eyes **"It's not like that and you know it. I'm ENGAGED to Drake**

 _I didn't say anything, have fun Betty_

"Welcome to casa de la Andrews" Archie smiled as he pushed the door open to his apartment and gestured for Betty to walk in

She smiled and nodded as she passed by him and entered the apartment

She stood in the small apartments living room and watched Archie walk into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and began looking in it "You thirsty?" he asked

Betty nodded "Yeah, I could go for a drink"

She could hear him rummaging around in the fridge. Then he walked into the living room holding 2 beers in his hands. "Sorry, I ugh don't exactly have a well-stocked fridge. I haven't been shopping in a while" he excused

Betty laughed and took the beer from his hand

"I can get you a glass of water if you'd rather" he said quickly

Betty shook her head and popped the top with hands "Nah, it's been a while since I had one of these" she took a long sip of the beer "Ahh. Tastes so much better then the wine I've had to drink lately"

Archie laughed and opened his own beer. He sat on the couch and patted for her to sit next to him "Never took you as a wine drinker"

Betty shook her head "I'm not, but with being the CEO of OceanGate hotels fiancé I have to attend a lot of fancy parties with him. Beer isn't exactly considered classy" she explained

Archie nodded "Tell me about Drake, what's he like?"

Betty smiled and looked down at the cold bottle in her hands "He's ambitious and organized. He's very persuasive and can basically win anyone over. Which is what makes him such a great business man"

Archie looked at her and bit his lip "Does he make you happy?"

Betty looked up at him "What?"

"Does he make you happy?" Archie asked again

Betty nodded "Yeah, he does" she said almost as if she was telling herself that. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through it for a second "This is us last month, he had business stuff in the Bahamas and I got to go" she showed him a photo of her and Drake on a sandy white beach. Someone had taken the photo for them, she had on a floral bikini while he wore blue swim trunks

"You look great B" Archie said without thinking

Betty looked at the photo "Thanks" she said before setting her phone down "We weren't completely alone; his secretary came with us. It was nice though because she was able to take some cute photos of Drake and I" Betty explained

"You're not his secretary?" Archie asked

Betty shook his head "I used to be, but then Drake thought it'd be best if we worked separately. Gave us a break from each other" she explained "So he made me the manager at one of their hotels and hired Trish"

Archie nodded "So I'm just interested, why did you quit writing? You were so good at it"

Betty shrugged "I was working for a newspaper called Miami Daily when I was living with Ronnie, then I met Drake. He was supervising multiple hotels being built in the area and was temporarily living there. We started dating and a few months later the hotels were complete. It was time for Drake to move back home and the choice was either break up or go with him." She let out a light laugh "Pensacola doesn't exactly have a ton of writing opportunities, so Drake encouraged me to work with him"

Archie watched her take another sip of her beer "I just never would have imagined you giving up writing"

Betty shrugged "Well when you love someone you'd be surprised what you're willing to risk"

Archie nodded "Yeah I guess your right" he took a sip of his beer

"So, Arch tell me bout you?" Betty grinned looking at him

He smiled "Not much to say, took over my dad's company so he can relax a little, he still works in the office and helps me out, but the pressure isn't on him nearly as much"

Betty nodded "He deserves that, he's always worked so hard"

"Yeah, he has" he agreed "So that keeps me busy, dated a girl named Lisa Evens for a little while she was a little younger then me" he said taking another sip of his beer

Betty gave him a concerned look

"It was legal, she was 21 and I was 26" he assured her Betty nodded and relaxed "But she didn't want it to be serious and I did so we broke it off after almost a year, I haven't been with anyone since" he told her

"You'll find someone I promise" she said resting a hand on his leg

Archie glanced down at her hand and she quickly removed it

"What about your music?" she asked awkwardly

Archie shrugged "I honestly haven't picked up my guitar in 2 years"

"Why not?" she asked

"Just, haven't felt inspired I guess" he admitted

Betty finished off her beer and looked at Archie who was finishing off his

"How bout another round?" she asked jingling the bottle

He smiled and took the empty bottle from her hands "You got it" he stood up and returned a moment later with two new bottles

"So, both of us didn't continue with our dreams" she sighed as she took the bottle from Archie

He nodded and sat down next to her "I guess so"

"But that's life" she smiled taking a sip

An hour later they were both sitting on the couch cracking up

"So, let me get this straight, the way you found out about Jug and Cheryl was you walked in on them, and the first thing you said was "Since when do you dig red heads?" Betty said through laughs

Archie nodded "It's all I could think of"

Betty continued to laugh "Arch you're a mess" she rested her head on his shoulder

Archie threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, they both laid there in silence for a few moments. "I should text Polly and ask her to come pick me up. We've both had too much to drink to drive" she said lifting her head up and scooting away from him

Archie nodded in agreement and watched her text on her phone

When Betty left 30 minutes later Archie walked into his bedroom, he stood there for a second almost lost in thought staring at the object in the corner. He made his way over to his guitar and picked it up off the stand. He whipped the dust that had accumulated off it and held it in his hands smiling at the instrument before he slowly began to strum a couple cords.

When Betty got back to Polly's place she found herself lying in bed looking at possible journalist jobs in Pensacola. She found one writing for the local tourist magazine. It wasn't the hard-hitting writing job she dreamed of in high school. But suddenly the thought of any type of reporting at all was appealing to her


	6. Chapter 6

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale**

Reggie stepped into the kitchen the next morning to see Polly at the coffee pot.

"Morning Babe" he grinned

"Morning Reg" She pecked his lips

Reggie glanced around the moderately sized kitchen "Your sister isn't up yet?"

Polly shook her head "I think her, and Archie had a little too much to drink last night" she took a sip of coffee

"Oh, you think anything happened?" He rose an eyebrow

Polly shook her head "I know for a fact nothing happened, Betty would have said something"

Reggie nodded and walked to the coffee pot "Well in that case when your sister wakes up our coffee pot if broken" he said unplugging the machine and pouring almost an entire pot down the drain

Polly looked at him oddly "Why's that?"

A grin formed on Reggie face "Because every morning Archie Andrews has coffee at Pops"

"Are you trying to set my engaged sister up with another man?" She leaned up against the counter and crossed her arms

Reggie let out a groan "Awe come on Pols you hate Drake as much as everyone else does. He does nothing but break your sister dreams. You said yourself you haven't seen her as happy as she was the other night at the reunion in a long time"

Polly let in a deep breath "What time does Archie go to the coffee shop?"

"9:30 every morning baby" Reggie grinned

"Then we better be getting my sister up," she said pushing herself up and walking in the direction of the guest bedroom

Betty walked into the old diner, she couldn't believe Polly and Reggie went and got themselves coffee but not her, just because she was sleeping. Oh well, she didn't mind. Taking Reggie's car allowed her a little quiet time plus she got to see the town more again.

She heard the ding of the bell, a smile forming on her face as she stepped inside

Archie sat at his regular table sipping his coffee as he scrolled through his phone while he waited for his stack of pancakes to be served. He heard the bell ding indicating that someone had entered and looked up out of curiosity

"Betty?" He said surprised

Betty whipped his head around to look at him "Arch? What are you doing here?" She questioned as she walked to his table

He smiled "I come here almost every morning for breakfast" he explained "Please sit" he motioned

Betty smiled and scooted into the booth across to him

Pops approached the table, notepad in hand "What can I get you darlin?"

Betty smiled "Just a coffee please"

"And a short stack of pancakes topped with strawberries" Archie interrupted

Pops nodded and wrote the order down "Alright, is this two separate checks?"

Once again Archie spoke before her "No sir add it to my bill, please "

Pops nodded "Alright I'll just bring that out with yours then Archie," he said before walking away

"You didn't have to do that" Betty shook her head

Archie shrugged "I know, but I wanted to" he took a sip of his coffee giving her a grin over the cup

"You remembered my favorite breakfast" she grinned

Archie nodded "of course I do, it's only the meal that you have ordered every time we ate breakfast here from the time we were 4 till you moved"

She nodded "That's right, we all had breakfast here the morning I left"

He nodded "Yeah I remember that day, it was the last time that the 4 of us all sat in this booth. Just our little group with no worries at all"

Betty let out a blissful sigh "Yeah there might have been some crazy drama in high school but we got through it together."

"And now Riverdale is back to being the town with Pep," Archie said proudly

Betty nodded "Which I am happy about considering I have a niece and nephew growing up here and also another one on the way"

He smiled as Pops arrived at their table with their pancakes and Betty's coffee

"A coffee and a Short stack strawberry for sweet Elizabeth Cooper, and a full stack chocolate chip for little Archibald Andrews" Pops said cheerfully, setting down the food

"Thanks, Pops" Betty grinned

The two sat eating their breakfast in comfortable silence till Archie finally spoke up

"You doin anything after this?" He asked with a mouthful of food

Betty shook her head "I don't have any plans"

Archie nodded "Wanna hang out?"

She smiled at him "You don't have work"

Archie shook his head "Betty Cooper it's Sunday, in case you forgot this town basically closes down on Sunday. Aside from Pops and Bills Gas station"

Betty chuckled "I compliantly forgot about that"

Archie finished off his pancakes "And frankly I'd like to get out of here before the church crowd begins to pile in. So, while you're finishing your breakfast I'm going to pay" he said scooting out of the booth

After she finished they decided that Archie would follow her to Reggie's and Polly's house, so she could drop off the car. Then she'd ride with him back to his place so they could hang out.

"Wow, how did I not see this last night?" Betty asked picking a picture frame up off the entertainment center.

Archie smiled from the couch watching her admire it

"I can't believe you still have it." She shook her head in disbelief

He stood up and walked toward her "And you don't?"

Betty smiled up at him "I do, it's in a scrapbook back at my place in Florida"

They both smiled down at the photo, admiring it together for a moment

The photo was of the two of them when they were 8 years old standing side by side outside on the school playground. His arm draped around her shoulders

"Do you remember when this was taken?" He asked from over her shoulder

Betty looked up at him "Of course, it was the last day of 2nd grade. Everyone else had been released to the playground. But you stayed behind to find out if you passed. You ran out to the playground hugged me tight and then ...you kissed me" she said finished her sentence in a soft tone

Archie grinned "that I did, then I asked you to marry me"

Betty smiled and set the photo down "Ah Little Archie we're too young, ask me when we're 18 then I'll say yes" she quoted herself from so many years ago

"Guess I missed my chance huh?" He half-joked

Betty looked at him "you know you're invited right?"

Archie rose an eyebrow

"To my wedding, I haven't sent you an invite because I didn't have your address but I'd love for you to be there"

He felt his stomach drop but nodded his head "Yeah, of course just send me the details and I'll be there"

He looked at her long enough to see a satisfied smile form on her face

" I need a beer" he let out a sigh and walked toward the kitchen

When he came back into the living room Betty stood looking at his collection of DVDs " Wanna watch a movie?" He questioned

Archie flopped down on the couch "That sounds good, go ahead and pick one out"

After deciding on one she turned it on and settled into the seat next to Archie, he unintentionally rested his arm on her shoulders. But Betty didn't seem to mind

Ironically her movie of choice was The Best of me.

"Have you seen this one?" He asked when the film began

She turned and looked at him "Actually no I haven't, I'm surprised you own a Nicholas Sparks movie" she grinned

He shook his head "I can be sentimental "

Betty scuffled and rested her head further on Archie's arm. Concentrating on the film.

Somehow by the time the end of the movie ended, Archie was lying sprawled out on the couch with Betty resting her head on his chest.

"So what did you think of that?" Archie asked

There was no answer

"Betts, you awake?" He asked shifting slightly but not enough for her to move off him

"Arch why am I here?" Betty let out, not moving

Archie scrunched up his eyebrows "What?"

A second passed

"I'm back in Riverdale for the first time in almost 10 years. I should be spending it with my sister and her family or with my parents or hell even spending time with Veronica and Swayze. Yet for some reason I've spent all of it with you" she said softly

Archie sat up "Betty if you want I'll drive you back to Reggie's"

Betty turned to look at him, she was so close that she was practically straddling his lap "That's just the thing Arch, I don't want to go back to Polly's, or be with anyone. I want to be here with you. I have never been as happy in the last 10 years then I have been in the last 3 days with you"

In that moment Archie leaned forward capturing Betty's lips in his. And you his pleasure she kissed back with just as much enthusiasm


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, there's an update after a long time! I hope ya'll enjoy and review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale or the song that is sung in this chapter. If you'd like to hear the original version of that so you know how it's being sung the link is here watch?v=sU8hlYbNH-Q**

Archie looked at the sleeping form beside him. She looked so peaceful, so perfect. He couldn't believe they did what they had done. He placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder as not to disturb her and quietly tip toed out of the room. He glanced at his guitar and notepad that were sitting on the ground leaning up against the wall beside his bed. Just last night he had picked it up and wrote a song for the first time in 2 years. A song he thought was pretty good. He continued out of the room and went toward the kitchen. He wanted to prepare Betty a nice lunch to have together when she woke up

He decided on something simple. Grilled ham and cheese with a pickle and fries. As he finished the sandwiches and moved them to a plate he heard the creek of his bedroom door opening.

He turned to see Betty wearing his button-up t-shirt, he smiled and walked toward her "Did you have a nice nap"

"I did" she allowed him to peck her lips

"I made lunch" he nodded toward the counter where the two plates sat

A grin grew on Betty's face "Archie Andrews can cook?" she acted surprised

Archie let out a chuckle "As a matter of fact I can, there's a lot of things you don't know about me now "

Betty bit her lip "Arch about what we did-"

Quickly he pressed a finger to her lips "Not now, let's eat lunch first. Okay?" he asked with pleading eyes

Betty nodded

Luckily lunch wasn't too awkward, if anything it was too comfortable for what they had done only hours before

As Archie cleaned the dishes in the sink he felt Betty's presence behind him.

"Archie, I think I should go," she said blankly

He turned and looked at her "What do you mean?" he questioned

She nodded "I just, I need time to think about everything" she stammered

Hesitantly he nodded "Oh, okay" he whipped his hands dry and walked toward her "Take all the time you need, but please don't be a stranger. Remember no matter what I will always be your friend"

Betty flashed him a smile "Thanks, Arch" she leaned forward and pecked his lips before heading to his bedroom to get dressed in her own clothes.

* * *

Betty knocked on the door to Veronica's apartment and waited anxiously for her to answer.

"Betty?" Veronica said confused as she opened the door wider for her friend to step in

"Hey V" she walked into the nice hotel room and flopped down on the couch

"Aunt Betty!" Sawyer said cheerfully jumping into Betty's lap. She gave him a tight hug as Veronica continued to watch her suspiciously "Is everything alright?" she questioned

Betty nodded "Well kinda, can we talk in private?" she questioned

Veronica nodded "Of course, Sawyer go play for a few minutes in the bedroom while Aunt Betty and I talk" she instructed the 4-year-old

"Yes mommy" Sawyer nodded before walking off

Once he was out of earshot Betty let out a loud sigh that she didn't even know she had been holding in "I did something V"

Veronica moved and sat next to her "What is it B?" she asked concerningly

Betty closed her eyes and gained some confidence "You know how Archie and I have been catching up these past couple days?"

Veronica nodded

"I... kinda might have gone all the way with him just a couple hours ago," she said avoiding making eye contact

"Betty you didn't!" Veronica gasped

Betty nodded "I did, and when I woke up in his room and went out to see him I was expecting things to be awkward, but they weren't. They were wonderful and honestly I had to force myself to leave and come here" she said through gritted teeth

Veronica nodded "Well I mean if he's anything like he was in high school I can understand why you wouldn't want to leave" she mumbled

"Veronica!" Betty looked at her

"Sorry" she rested a hand on Betty's shoulder "I don't know what to say, sometimes people just get caught up in the moment and things happen" she reassured her

Betty nodded

"Plus, it's not like Drake treats you like you should be treated." Veronica quickly added

Betty didn't say anything she wasn't in the mood to argue about Drake right now. "It still doesn't make it right V, he's my fiancé and I slept with another man"

"Should I tell him?" Betty asked shamefully

Veronica shrugged "That's completely up to you and how you think he will react. It wouldn't be right to start a marriage on a secret then on the other hand who knows how he'll react I don't want to see you more broken hearted then you are right now" she rested her head on Betty's shoulder

Suddenly Betty's phone buzzed

"Who's that?" Veronica questioned, lifting her head up

Betty looked at her phone and began unlocking it "I have my phone set up to send me alerts whenever Drake's name is mentioned in a news post" she explained.

As she began scrolling through her phone her face turned to confusion

"What is it?" Veronica asked confused

Betty shook her head "These are photos of Drake with Trish his secretary" she continued to swipe through the photos and showed them to Veronica. They featured Drake and Trish walking along a busy sidewalk with sunglasses while he carried multiple shopping bags, them sitting at a table that looked like it was at a very expensive restaurant and then them on the beach her wrapped up in his arms kissing

"What the hell is that about?" Veronica jumped up

Betty shook her head "I don't know, but I'm about to find out" she dialed on her phone

It rang a couple times before Betty began to speak "Yeah Tish let me talk to Drake"

"I don't care if he's busy put him on now!" she said sternly

"Hello...Hello?" Betty glared down at her phone then looked back up at Veronica

"She hung up," Betty said standing up and walking toward the door

"Where are you going?" Veronica questioned

"I know two wrongs don't make a right, but I need to go blow off some steam. Besides, it looks like he made his wrong before I made mine. Tell Sawyer I'll come by later and take him to ice cream" she closed the door

* * *

Archie sat on the couch with the phone to his ear "Listen to Jug, don't tell Cheryl about this. I'm sure Betty doesn't want anyone to know it happened"

"Yeah man, thanks for listening to me vent, I'll call you later"

"Bye"

There was a knock-on Archie's door and he stood to go answer it

"Betty? Did you walk all the way over here?" he said confused

Betty nodded and lunged at him embracing him in a hug "Just hold me" she mumbled into his chest.

The next morning Archie rolled over and immediately sensed the empty space beside him. He let a frown form on his face 'Did she leave?' he questioned himself silently

He slipped on some sweatpants and made his way to the door, Betty had told him last night about what that jerk Drake had done to her. He couldn't believe someone would cheat on Betty. Any guy would be lucky to date Betty let alone be engaged to her.

He sighed in relief when he found her turned around looking in his kitchen cabinets. Quietly Archie crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Placing a tender kiss on her cheek "Mmph Good morning" he mumbled as he continued to place quick kisses along her jawline

She turned to face him "Good Morning," she said cheerfully pecking his lips before moving out of his grasp

"Do you not have a coffee maker at all?" she questioned

Archie shook his head as he continued to watch her look "No like I said, I go to Pop's every morning" he glanced down at his phone seeing that he had received a text from Reggie

 _"Betty didn't come home last night ;)"_

Archie rolled his eyes and slipped his phone back into his pocket

"Has your sister called you?" he questioned.

Betty shook her head "No why"

Archie shrugged "No reason, I don't have to go into the office today so that leaves us with another full day of doing whatever you like" he grinned wrapping his arms around her waist

Betty smiled at him "I promised Sawyer I'd take him to get some Ice Cream"

"That sounds like fun" Archie nodded

Betty twirled out of Archie's arms "I'll go get dressed"

"But you are dressed" he sent her a smirk

Betty playfully rolled her eyes "I mean in my clothes" she brushed past him

While she was in his bedroom he began savaging the kitchen for some source of caffeine to offer her

"Hey Betts, I can't remember do you like hot tea?" he asked when he found a box of tea bags that must have been left over from when his mom came down for Christmas

When she didn't respond he decided to go ask her, opening his bedroom door slowly he found her fully dressed sitting on the edge of his bed holding his songbook

She sensed his presence and looked up "Arch I thought you said you don't write anymore?" he couldn't tell if she was upset by the lyrics she read or not

"Betty, I swear I wrote that the other night before any of this happened. It was after you came over for drinks and Polly picked you up so please keep in mind I was pretty buzzed when I wrote it-" he rambled but she cut him off

"I love it" she smiled down at the pages

A grin formed on his face "Really?" he asked sitting down next to her

She nodded "Archie it's beautiful, can you sing it?" she asked eagerly handing the book to him

He gave a nod and reached over grabbing his guitar, strumming lightly before he began singing, the strumming was slow and the singing soft

 **(A/N I am not a songwriter so let's just pretend this song is written by Archie Andrews, honestly, I think it fits the situation if you want to just listen to the song its linked up top)**

 _"Sure, I think about you now and then_

 _But it's been a long, long time_

 _I've got a good life now, I've moved on_

 _So, when you cross my mind_

 _I try not to think about what might have been_

 _Cause that was then and we have taken different roads_

 _We can't go back again there's no use giving in_

 _And there's no way to know_

 _What might have been_

 _We could sit and talk about this all night long_

 _And wonder why we didn't last_

 _Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know_

 _But we'll have to leave them in the past._

 _I try not to think about what might have been_

 _Cause that was then and we have taken different roads_

 _We can't go back again there's no use giving in_

 _And there's no way to know_

 _What might have been_

Archie picked up the pace and began singing the song with more passion in his voice

 _That same old look in your eyes_

 _It's a beautiful night_

 _I'm so tempted to stay_

 _But too much time has gone by_

 _We should just say goodbye_

 _And turn and walk away_

 _I try not to think about what might have been_

 _Cause that was then and we have taken different roads_

 _We can't go back again there's no use giving in_

 _And there's no way to know_

 _What might have been_

 _No, we'll never know_

 _What might have been"_

Archie strung the final cord to the song then looked up at Betty who had tears in her eyes

"Are those happy tears or sad tears?" he questioned hesitantly

Betty chuckled lightly "Just kiss me, Andrews"


End file.
